


United We Stand

by StrandedOnMars



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Regret, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandedOnMars/pseuds/StrandedOnMars
Summary: Staff Sergeant Cooper Wright is a former Marine soldier, serving in the United States Marines for over five years before he quit the military life and became a CIA agent. There is many things that Cooper doesn’t talk about when it comes to his Marine days, and his past in general. He tried his best to cover up his past as much as he could with the amount of time that he had. Even though he tried as hard as he could to forget about it but no matter how hard he tried his past seemed to catch up to him. He was sent to Oahu Hawaii under the request of Governor Denning. Turns out that his past caught up with him after all. Cooper is soon running against the clock to grab the man that caused all his suffering years ago with the help of Five-O. He soon bonds with the team and discovers that he has feelings for a certain teammate, who is the leader of the group. But will he love him back?





	1. Prologue

Four years ago  
Somewhere in Iraq  

It was a cold breezy summer night and six figures crept slowly across the desert floor fully armed and ready to go up against the man that they were sent after. A UH-60L Black Hawk that they came in was long gone. It was also the only ride they had getting out of this place but it was gone. It was in the upper forties in Iraq right now but it felt like it was in the teens from the wind chill. There were five males and one female in the Squadron. All of them were highly trained, but not as trained as the leader of the group. 

A full moon was shining above the six figures as they all made sure that they weren't being followed. It was highly unlikely that they were being followed but it was good to be safe than sorry. It was easy to see the gun that they were all carrying with them in their hands as they walked across the land. They were all armed with M16's, 9mm Glock 19’s, and other types of weapons that were scattered across their person. Most of which were personalized for the person.

Their orders that they got from higher up were simple as could be. It was to get the man that was selling weapons to known terrorist cells. Their secondary objective was to get the man's right hand aid if they couldn't get the man themselves. There was a slight chance that the aid might know as much as Ivan himself. There was a slim chance though. It didn't matter if they got both of them dead or alive. A dead person is as good as an alive person. If they didn't get either of them might as well call it a failed mission. 

They were dropped off a few miles away from Ivan Braginski's base that they had gathered from Intel by a UH-60L Black Hawk. The element of surprise was heavy in this mission as they wanted to get Ivan by surprise and not lose him again. They lost him over ten times in the last two years and they can't afford to lose him again. He gave out over 1.2 million weapons over the last two years, and he's still going. It was a pure death wish to lose him again, as he caused over twenty American deaths in the past two years.

The leader of the squad had electric blue eyes that always seemed to laugh at the wrong times and dirty blonde hair that was hidden by the helmet that he was wearing. He was the tallest of the group, and also the oldest by two years. He was flanked by his Second Lieutenant on his right and his Sergeant on his left. The three privates that were in the group were in the back, covering the first three. The leader didn't hate the privates but he didn't understand why he was paired up them. He rather have more experienced people then Privates. But he can only wish.

The female who was walking beside Staff Sergeant Gabriel Wright had short bright red hair that glowed in the sunlight and bright apple green eyes. She was also tanned from staying outside so much. Her name was Genevieve Ackles. She was from Florida. Most people just called her Beacon because of her hair during Basic Training and the nickname stuck. She was the second person to be transferred into the squad. Genevieve knew Cooper the longest.

The male who was walking behind Cooper with the other two privates had sun kissed blonde hair and sea blue eyes that always shone with mischief. The nickname that he earned from Basic Training was Loki. He got it from getting into so much mischief. Tom was surprised that he even managed to go through it without getting kicked out. He was Oklahoma born and raised. His name was Thomas Bradford. He still had the accent.

The male who was walking beside Thomas had oil black hair that was cut in a nice trim and warm chocolate brown eyes. He rarely spoke unless he was talking to Cooper about something. No one knew where he was from. The nickname that he earned was Ghost because he would always show up in a different place at a different time. His real name was Nicholas Rivera.

The male who was walking beside Thomas on his left side had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was from France. His name was Francis Bonnefoy. The nickname that he got during Basic Training was France because no one could understand what he was saying from his thick accent. Few could understand what he was saying. Cooper being one of them.

The male who was walking beside Cooper had platinum blonde hair and sea green eyes. He was from New Jersey like Cooper was, but not from the same part. His name was Jared Collins. The nickname that he earned was Jersey from where he was from. He was the only person, along with Genevieve, that Cooper can stand and trust.

Cooper huffed in annoyance as he looked around the area, scanning to see if he could find any enemy hostiles. He didn't like being out in the open like this. It drove him paranoid as he didn't want to be picked off by enemy snipers. Cooper didn't talk for the last two hours, neither did his teammates. His sudden hiss alerted Second Lieutenant Genevieve Ackles and Sergeant Jared Collins who were flanking him on both sides. They looked around the area that they were walking through with guns drawn. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Stand down, it's nothing," Cooper said into the comms as he was thankful that they were alert as he was. He didn't need anyone slacking off and getting the rest of them killed. Cooper didn't feel like dying tonight. He needed the whole team on high alert for tonight, because they were facing something that they never faced before.

They both nodded at him quickly as they continued to keep watch. They were slowly getting closer to the base before Thomas decided to speak. Cooper could tell that they were getting closer to the base from the amount of light that he could see in the distance. He knew that Genevieve and Jared could see it too but not the privates who were behind them. Maybe maybe not. Cooper didn't ask them and didn’t want to know.

“Damn, it's cold out here. My dick is about to freeze off,” Private First Class Thomas Bradford hissed into his comm from where he was walking behind Cooper with the other two Privates. He shook his head as he spoke. It wasn't that cold but he didn't like it that much. He soon got punched in the arm by Francis who was walking beside him.

“Vous avez une petite bite pour commencer,” Francis said back into the comms to Thomas as he put his hand back to his side. He looked back up ahead, looking at Cooper’s back from where he was walking. Everyone but Cooper didn't understand what he just said and they all looked at Cooper for an explanation. They didn’t get one from him, and never will.

"Francis, be easy on the kid,” Cooper said back to him by the comms as he knew that he didn't have to speak French back for his friend to understand. He knew that Francis understood what he said to him. He smiled slightly at what he said about Thomas. It didn’t take him long to switch into battle mode when they got close enough to the small base of operations to hear people talking. Cooper raised his right hand high enough for the group to see and not the people who were down in the base in front of them. His hand stopped his group in their tracks.

“Alright, here's the plan. Thomas, Nicholas, and Francis. You guys flank the west side of the base as I, Genevieve and Jared take the east. Shoot back at the people who are shooting at you. Try and get rid off as many hostiles as you can. We don't need Ivan getting more men with the ones that he ready has," Cooper said to everyone as he waited for someone to object and add whatever they need to add. He looked at everyone, face by face, to see if they had to say anything. No one spoke. He was soon flanked by Genevieve and Jared. Thomas was soon flanked by Francis and Nicholas.

"Okay, you guys know where the rendezvous is?" Cooper asked them once more as this might be the last time that he would ever see them again. He pushed that thought off to the side as he couldn't think about that now. They had pre-arranged their rendezvous point before they were dropped off a few miles away from the base. It was the entrance of the base and if no one could get there then try and get back to where they were originality dropped off. He had gotten nods from everyone in that was in the group.

"Go! Go! Go!" Cooper hissed into the comms as the mission was now fully under way. He saw Beta group sprint towards the other direction, looking around as they went. 

Cooper looked at Jared and then Genevieve, knowing that this might be the last time that he would ever see them again. He shook his head as they soon went their way. He couldn't think about that now. There was no time to think about that. They had to get Ivan or his right hand man and get out. They were Alpha group. 

The first of the group to go was Thomas. No one thought that he would die first, but who knew? This was warfare, anyone could die. The only thing they knew that signaled his death was a loud explosion, which rattled the ground around the bomb site. No one heard his scream. Cooper shook his head as he stayed beside Jared and Genevieve, making sure that they don't die. He didn't want to let go of them yet. They were practically family to him.

The second of the group to go was Nicholas. The only thing that told the others that he was dead was Francis cursing in the comms, telling him to hold on. He was shot multiple times in the chest, with the only person who saw him getting shot being Francis. He died in his arms a few minutes later. Francis managed to shoot down the people who gunned Nicholas down. Cooper heard everything that he said in French, muttering a silent apology as he gunned down his own bad guys with Jared and Genevieve being by his side.

The third of the group to go was Francis. He didn't even see his death coming, or even lived long enough to scream. His neck was snapped by one of the bad guys. The only thing that signaled his death was the other three saying his name over and over again into the comms. They got no response each time. It was Cooper who told them to stop. They all looked at each other was sad looks on their faces as they soon went back to what they were doing.

The fourth of the group to go was Jared. He was gunned down right in front of Cooper and Genevieve, but he was able to scream unlike Francis. His scream was high and sharp. His body flown backwards from the force of the bullets entering his body, blood spraying out of the wounds. The sight and sound would haunt Cooper for the rest of his life.

The fifth of the group to go was Genevieve, and Cooper didn't see it until it was too late. They were the last two survivors of the group, until Ivan came out of nowhere and grabbed Genevieve by the arm. Cooper wasn't sure if he was able to prevent all of their deaths, but if he could he would. If he was told if there was a time that he could go back to and change it, this would be his answer. They were so close to getting Ivan but Cooper froze when he saw the gun aimed at her head. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He didn't want to believe that this was happening.

Ivan didn't even say anything to Cooper as he stood in front of him with the gun aimed at Genevieve's head. He smirked slightly at Cooper from where he was standing, knowing that he wouldn't do anything to stop him. Ivan didn't even need to say anything as he knew that what he was about to do would affect Cooper for the rest of his life.

“No!” Cooper yelled as Ivan pulled the trigger of the gun that he was holding, ending Genevieve’s life right there in front of him. It was as if time has stopped. The death that Cooper wished that he could of had prevented was Genevieve's. She was with him since Day One. Now he was the one who had to witness her death.  Before he pulled the trigger, Cooper managed to see her mouth four words that would haunt him for the rest of his life. ‘Until we meet again,’ 

Her body hit the ground with a thud.

He was the only one in the group to survive.

 

Vous avez une petite bite pour commencer : You have a little cock to start


	2. Chapter One

Four years later  
Two hours away from Central Intelligence Agency building in Leesburg, Virginia.  
5:00 AM

It was a chilly Tuesday morning and the temperatures just raised slightly above the thirty mark. A twenty-eight-year-old man with dark blonde hair that was cut with a nice trim and dead looking electric blue eyes that seemed to lose their sparkle woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. It was quiet in a two-story house that he lived in by himself. The man sighed as he swung his legs off the side of his bed. He looked at the white wall that was in front of him for a couple of seconds before he gently pushed himself off of his bed. 

The man looked at his alarm clock that was beside his bed on the small dresser. It read that it was five o'clock in the morning. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. That meant that he had two hours before he had to go to work. The man was a former Staff Sergeant in the United States Marines for five years, soon quitting to join the CIA.

Cooper wasn’t the same man like he was four years ago, changing ever since the day that his squad got taken out by Ivan Braginski and his men. His electric blue eyes that always seemed to laugh at the wrong times dulled in their usual sparkle. He never talked about it to Chain of Command after they asked him what happened during that night. Cooper didn’t say a peep. He didn't say a word to them. He was considered selective mute after that from the doctors in the hospital that he was placed in. 

Cooper joined the CIA weeks after he was out of the hospital, soon becoming a field agent. He was assigned to a small team of four people, including himself. Cooper considers his team as family. He protects them with his life and makes sure that nothing bad happens to them. Cooper doesn’t want what happened four years ago happen again. He doesn't want to go through the pain again.

Cooper looked at himself in the mirror that he had placed in his bedroom. He traced the scars that were scattered across his body with his hand, shivering slightly when he touched the deeper ones. The worst one that he had was a knife wound that started at his lower right rib and ended at his stomach. He was surprised that he even survived that one. 

Cooper got that scar a few weeks before his squad was formed. Genevieve was with him on that mission. He shivered slightly when he thought of her name. He still couldn’t get the words that she mouthed to him before she got shot out of his mind. Cooper still has nightmares from that night. There’s nothing that he can do but live with them being dead and gone. 

Cooper has five tattoos on his right wrist. There all the initials of the people that he failed to protect four years ago. All of them being in the person’s favorite color. They were also in different fonts.

Cooper shook his head slightly as he turned around and went to grab his running shorts, a loose tank top, and sneakers. He normally goes on runs before he goes to work, but sometimes he slacks off and doesn't go on the run. Cooper slowly put on his tank top, not minding that it was cold out. He was used to both the hot and cold. Tracer and Teacup didn't understand how he could run in thirty degree weather, or even colder. They've seen him run in the single digits before. 

The only person who can keep up with him is Sky Reaper and that's because she was a former US Navy SEAL. She sometimes joined him on runs but not always. Cooper hummed along softly to a song that he knew as he tied his shoes. In a few days it will be the anniversary of their deaths. He wasn't looking forward to it. Cooper tried his best to cover up his past as much as he could, but he knew that he could only do so much. Ivan's still out there somewhere, making his mark on people. He certainly left a mark on him.

Cooper grabbed his phone that he had charging on his dresser, knowing that someone was going to call him. He didn't get that many calls in the morning but he had a feeling that someone was going to call him. Cooper wasn't that important but people knew his name somehow. He held his phone in his hand was he walked over to his bedroom door, sighing slightly as he had a feeling that something was going to happen today. 

Cooper opened his bedroom door with his right hand, closing it behind him as he walked over to the staircase that was by his room. He lived in Leesburg, Virginia, leaving his Trenton, New Jersey home after he came back from the Marines. Cooper didn't mind the move, knowing that he was going to have to get out of New Jersey sometime. He sighed softly as he walked down the staircase. Cooper had an hour for his run, then he's going to have to get back home and get ready for work. 

The cold was nothing for Cooper as he was used to it from how many snowstorms that he lived through while he grew up in New Jersey. The weather changed so quickly in Jersey it wasn't even funny. It could be thirty something degrees one day and the next it could be in the high fifties. 

Cooper was the only child and he lived with his mother since his father was killed off seas while serving for the Marines. His mother told him that he has his father's spirit and determination. Cooper had a feeling that those things were dampened out since now he was basically a walking empty shell of who he used to be. His father died when he was ten, so he had a chance to get to know him. Cooper was more closer to his father than his mother, and looked a lot like him too.

Cooper walked towards the kitchen when he got down the staircase, making his way over to the fridge. He wished that Sky Reaper was here because he needed her support. The team that he was assigned too decided they should all have code names, and Gabriel decided to take the name of his fallen friend. His was Beacon. 

Serena Dakota was Sky Reaper, and she was the second oldest of the group being behind Cooper. David McFee was Teacup, and he was the youngest of the group by two years. Matthew Winters was Tracer, and he was the middle child of the group. 

Cooper loved his team equally, but he felt more closer to Serena. He tried his best not to get attached to anyone since he was afraid that he was going to lose them like he did with his original team. It was hard not to get attached to his team, as everyone was funny and tries to make everyone else that was in the group smile. His team that he has now has no clue about the pain that he went through four years ago.

Cooper opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, letting the fridge door close by itself. He twisted open the water bottle cap, taking a nice long cold sip. Cooper looked at the wall that was in front of him as he drank some water. He sighed deeply as he then closed the bottle, placing it on the kitchen counter as he grabbed his phone arm holder that he left on the counter. 

Cooper strapped the holder onto his left forearm as he then put his phone inside it. He didn't feel like  holding both the water bottle and phone at the same time as he ran. Cooper then grabbed his water bottle again, soon making his way over to the front door. He already had his house keys in his pocket, so he was good. Cooper opened the door with his right hand and closed it behind him.


	3. Chapter Two

The cold wind blasted Cooper in the face the exact second he stepped out of the door. He shivered slightly but that was all. Cooper stretched slightly before he went down his front door steps and onto the sidewalk that was in front of his house. It was cold outside and the sun wasn't even up yet. There was no one outside but him, which he enjoyed because he didn't have to worry about anyone being in the way. 

The runs in the morning calmed him down which sometimes helped the nightmares that he keeps getting. His runs weren't that long anyway, only being a half hour or one hour each. He started out jogging slightly but soon picked up the pace. Cooper looked around as he ran, but made sure that he knew where he was going. He knew the neighborhood as if it was on the back of his hand. Cooper takes at least three laps around his neighborhood, passing his house each time.

Cooper huffed in annoyance as he should start expanding his running area, and not just sticking to where he normally runs. He knew the surrounding area pretty well, so he should have no problem getting used to a new running area. Birds chirped somewhere above Cooper as he ran down the sidewalk, taking deep breaths every time that he could. He knew that people would be getting ready for work soon. 

Cooper should be one of those people but he goes on runs. He had no issues about running, but he's used to having someone run alongside him. Cooper soon took a right turn and found himself running in front of his house again. Two more laps before he's done. He sometimes goes for five but he's not in the mood today.

Cooper had a feeling that he was being watched but he shrugged it off to the side. He didn't have time to worry about that now. Cooper slowed down slightly so he can take a sip of his water bottle. He sighed softly as he then recapped the bottle, holding it in his right hand again. 

Cooper felt like today was going to not be like any other day. He just had that feeling. The sun was slowly coming up behind the buildings as Cooper finished his second lap. He hummed along softly to a song that he knew as he kept running, soon realizing that he was being followed. He knew that feeling. It was a feeling that gripped his gut. He knew that he should trust that feeling. 

Cooper looked over his shoulder once as he was running and saw a Black SUV trailing behind him. He had a feeling that he knew who the person was but he couldn’t be sure. Even if it was the person who he was thinking about, then why would they do this? Couldn't they just come to his house like a normal person? Cooper took a left, going down an alleyway. He knew the streets in the town, so he knew that he could lose the SUV in seconds. The sound of brakes screeching behind him told him that whoever was driving was taking a different road.

Cooper made a running start towards a medium sized chain linked fence, dropping the water bottle that he was holding while he ran. He didn't need it anymore. He could always get a new one. Cooper grabbed the top part of the fence with both of his hands, using his feet that were latched on to the bottom to throw himself over the fence. He landed on the other side on his feet. 

Cooper had no problem with doing gymnastics, or anything that involved parkour really. He jogged down the small alleyway slowly, making sure as he ran that he was looking around. Cooper didn't need to get jumped by whoever was in that SUV. He had a feeling that he knew who the person was, but he shrugged it off to the side for now. Cooper was almost in front of his house when he heard someone talk in front of him.

“Hello Cooper. I hope you have the time to talk,” He heard a familiar voice say in front of him.


	4. Chapter Three

"Serena? What's up?" Cooper asked his teammate as he looked at her from where he was standing, soon seeing the grim expression on her face. It didn't take him that long to know that something was wrong, and it most likely involved him. He knew that something was wrong because she wouldn't have that expression on her face unless something was wrong. 

Cooper noticed that she was wearing clothes that she wouldn't normally wear. He had a feeling that she was coming along with him. Cooper didn't know what caused her to follow him around like that, but he knew that it must be something important. Serena looked at him for a couple of seconds as she stood against the SUV that she was driving, not using her Camaro that she owned. She shook her head slightly as she soon spoke to him.

"Do you mind us talking inside?" Serena asked him as she hoped that he would say yes. She didn't want to tell him news that would be overheard by other people that didn't need to know what Cooper was about to get told. Serena was wearing a black tank top, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. She had her hair up in a ponytail, showing her bright green eyes perfectly. She didn't say anything about the stunt that he pulled earlier when she was following him down the road. 

Serena knew that he could do that with whoever was following him. She wasn't even surprised that he did the stunt on her. Serena knew that he was fully capable of taking care of himself. She didn't understand why she was chosen to protect him when he was being taken to Oahu Hawaii. It was probably because she was former Navy SEAL.

"Alright. Come on," Cooper said back to her with a confused look as he walked over to the front door of his house. He didn't know what was happening but he had a feeling that it was about to change his life for his worst, or for the better. Cooper was right, and he was about to be told news that would help him in a way. Serena was right on his heels, standing behind him while she waited for him to open the door. 

Cooper grabbed his house keys that he had in his pocket. It didn't take long for him to open the front door, soon walking in with Serena following him. He held the door open for Serena with his hand. Cooper heard her say a quiet thank you. The door closed by itself. It let out a loud thud when it finally closed. He didn't say anything back to her as he was soon leaning up against the wall that was by the door. 

Serena leaned up against the other wall that was in front of him. She looked at him for a couple of seconds as if she didn't know what to say. Cooper didn't say anything to her as he knew that she would take her time with whatever she needed to tell him.

"You remember Ivan Braginski?" Serena asked him quietly, not needing to speak up to know that he heard her. She was the only one to know what happened that night, but Cooper spared her the details that would forever haunt his dreams. Serena looked up at him from where she was looking down at the ground. She was ready to grab him just in case if he fainted or something, but she knew that he wouldn't do that. Serena knew that he was capable of hearing the news. She knew that he was strong enough to face him again. Serena believes in him that he can do it again. She didn't say anything about that though.

"No..." Cooper breathed out as he looked at Serena from where he was standing. He couldn't believe what she just said to him. Ivan resurfaced? After four years? Cooper hadn't heard of him since that night that he took all of his friends away from him. He shook his head at the news, not wanting to believe it. Cooper knew that Serena wasn't lying because she never lied before, not even to him. They shared this special bond that can't be broken.

"He's finally resurfaced. Intel says that he's going to strike Oahu, Hawaii next. The Governor of Hawaii called for you specifically for the job because he found out that you faced him before. I've had my orders that I'm supposed to come along with you to Oahu to make sure that you get there, but after that, you're on your own," Serena said to him as she looked at him from where she was standing. She didn't say anything else to him as she waited for him to calm down and take all of this in. Serena didn't need him freaking out on her. 

Cooper looked at her for a couple of seconds, not saying anything as he didn't know what to say. "When's the plane landing?" He asked her after a couple of minutes of silence between the two. Cooper knew that he wasn't coming back here for a while. He looked at her as he spoke. Cooper needed to see how long he had to pack.

"In two hours," Serena said back to him from where she was standing. 

"I'll be down in five minutes," Cooper said back to her as he walked over to where the stairs were. He knew that he was going to have to pack a lot for the trip since he didn't know when he was coming back. Cooper had a feeling that he wasn't going to be back for a while.


	5. Chapter Four

Serena sighed softly as she watched her boss, or her teammate as she rather call it, walk up his staircase from where she was standing. She didn't want to be the one who told him that Ivan resurfaced after all these years, but she was the only one who was qualified enough to watch over him for the small trip to Hawaii. 

Serena didn't understand why they couldn't get other SEAL's from SEAL Team's 5, 3, and 1. She knew that it was probably because she knew Cooper from working alongside him for four years straight. They knew their fighting techniques as if it was on the backs of their hands. They knew so much about themselves that they didn't know. It was how they fought. 

Serena knew how much it would effect Cooper, even though she didn't see it through his actions. She could tell by looking into his eyes. The bright electric blue eyes that lost their sparkle years ago. Serena could see the night being replayed over and over again in his eyes.  She was ordered to do it by the higher ups. She couldn't disobey orders.

Serena was the only one who knew about the incident four years ago. She was the only one that he could trust. Serena knew that the Chain of Command doesn't know about this. Cooper told her that he went mute when he was asked by them. They deemed the mission a failed one.

Serena had a feeling that Cooper was going to be protective of Five-O, since this would be the third team that he would be working with. The first one failed and lost five out of the six lives that were on the team. Only the leader of the group survived, even though that one could of had been saved. It was that Cooper acted so slow and missed his time to save his second in command. He could of had saved her if he acted fast enough. She was the only death that he could of had prevented. The only death. Cooper blamed himself for all of their deaths. 

The second one is alright and all of the members were still alive. Cooper barely talked when he was working with the team but the only time that he spoke was when he was giving orders. He only watched what the others were doing on his team as he had soon grown into the habit of making sure that everyone was alright and healthy. The only person that he talked to the most was Serena. The others, not so much. It wasn't like he had anything against them it was just that he trusted Serena more. It was a blessing if Cooper trusted you. He lost all his trust years ago.

The third team didn't even start yet and all of the lives were still intact and breathing. Cooper was most likely going to make sure on all costs that nothing happens to the team that he's being sent to work alongside with. He was probably going to be given the option of reading their files before he meets them, which might happen. Cooper has no problem with getting along with new people. It's just that he has a hard time showing emotion and talking to them. He's afraid that if he gets too attached to them that he might lose them. He doesn't want to go through that again.

Serena knew that Cooper would keep to his word, and he would probably be down less than what he told her. He always meant what he said when he promised someone something. It might not happen in the same day but he would do whatever he promised the person. It doesn't matter when he does it but it matters if he does it or not. She stood against the wall that she was standing against for the last couple of minutes, not moving from her spot. Serena knew that he would want his space to think. She respected that. 

Serena knew that he must be done by now. It wouldn't take that long to pack. She walked over to where the staircase was, walking slowly up it as she made sure that she didn't make much noise. Serena didn't want to scare him by accident. She knew that he might be jumpy from experiencing what he experienced four years ago. Serena knew how he felt. She almost went through what he went through but she managed to save her small team unlike him.

"You ready to go?" Serena asked him as she was soon leaning up against his door frame. She was standing there for the last couple of minutes. All she got from him was a nod of approval. Serena moved from where she was standing so he could get out of his room.


	6. Chapter Five

Cooper sighed as he opened the door to his bedroom with his right hand, soon ripping his phone holder off of his arm. He threw it onto his bed as he then walked over to his closet, knowing that he was going to have to back clothes that can fit hot and sunny weather. He did have the clothes to fit that type of weather but he's going to have to find them. It's the same clothes that he normally would wear when he goes to Jersey. 

The weather up there at the shore is almost like the weather down in Oahu. The only thing that he liked about the trip to Oahu was that he can go surfing. His father taught him how to surf when he was younger. Cooper can still surf but he doesn't surf that much because of where he lives and his job. He opened his closet with both of his hands, knowing that he had five minutes to pack. Cooper could probably even pack faster than that.

Cooper took out his black suitcase that he had in the bottom of the closet. It didn't take him long to open it up and place it out the ground beside him. He looked through his closet as he first decided to change into better clothes. Cooper didn't need to walk around in his running clothes. He had actually been to Oahu once but that was when he was younger. 

Cooper barely even remembered the trip, but he knew that he went with both of his parents. He soon put on a white long sleeve dress shirt, black jeans, black sneakers and was going to carry a pair of sunglasses with him later. Cooper signed softly when he knew that he got his own personal appearance done. He know had to deal with his own clothes. 

Cooper wasn't told if they were getting on a regular Jet or a government issued plane but he had a feeling that it was government issued. They don't need the only person who went up against Ivan to get killed by his men. He knew that he must of been important to this case because he was working alongside the Five-O taskforce. 

Cooper had a feeling that he was working alongside them because they must of been the ones who found out about Ivan. He didn't know who was on the taskforce but he knew that it was made four years ago. 

Cooper could of had easily gotten files of the members on the team but he resisted. What's the point of reading the lives of people you're never going to meet? He wished that he did that. He could probably do it on the plane. 

Cooper slowly packed his clothes into the suitcase that he had on the ground, knowing that he was going to have to make everything fit. He didn't want to use the other suitcase that he had in the bottom of his closet. Cooper knew that he probably already had a place waiting for him in Oahu. He was hoping that he wasn't going to have to be watched twenty four seven by the law enforcement. 

Cooper can take care of himself. He knew that Serena was only coming along with him because she was a former Navy SEAL and she can protect him. They worked together pretty well when it came to hand to hand combat. They both had each other backs. It didn't take him long to get his suitcase packed to the brim.

Cooper zipped his suitcase closed and snapped the handrail up. He walked over to where his dresser was, grabbing his sunglasses that he left on there. Cooper let the sunglasses hang on his shirt. He grabbed the handrail of his suitcase, knowing that he was going to have a long week ahead of him. Cooper saw Serena looking at him from where she was standing in the doorframe.

"You ready to go?" Serena asked him as she was leaning up against his doorframe. She was there the whole time, watching him pack. All she got from him was a nod of approval.


	7. Chapter Six

"What airport are we going to?" Cooper asked Serena as he opened the trunk of the SUV, noticing that she had her own bag in there. Cooper didn't ask why she had her own bag, since he knew that she wasn't going to be staying with him the whole trip. He didn't ask her as he knew that it was better not to ask. He placed his suitcase beside the small backpack that Selena owned. Cooper didn't ask what she packed into the bag. Serena was standing beside him as he placed his suitcase into the trunk, looking at what he was doing.

The only reason he asked because there were so many airports that they could go to. He wasn't in a rush but he wanted to get out of Virginia as fast as possible. Cooper didn't need to worry about getting followed by Ivan's men. He had a feeling that they were going to be followed. He just didn't want anything to happen to Serena. Cooper couldn't live with himself if she died because of him. He already had five deaths that were his fault. He didn't need to add one more to the mix.

"Stanley F. Caulkins Airport. We're hitching a ride in a government plane," Serena said to him as she watched him shut the trunk of the SUV that she borrowed from the Agency. She knew that he was going to have a hard time getting used to knowing that Ivan was still alive.

It was hard to live with something that you thought was gone for so long. Especially if it took people that you cared about. Serena moved out of the way when he was done, grabbing the car keys that she had in her pocket. This car was government issued, and she was told multiple times that she can't ruin this car. Serena was known to pull stunts in fast moving cars. Cooper was normally with her when she did that.

Cooper nodded to what she told him, soon walking over to the passengers side door. He knew that it was going to take them 8 hours to get to Oahu. Cooper knew that time was going to go by fast on the plane. He opened the passengers side door and got in, shutting the door when he sat in. Cooper buckled himself in while Serena already had the car started. He didn't say anything to her as he didn't know what to say. Cooper was surprised that Ivan has resurfaced. He thought he was dead from not hearing anything about him for the last four years. It didn't take Serena long to get the SUV out of the driveway and onto the road.

Cooper looked out one of the deeply tinted windows, watching the houses and people go by. "Do the others know about me leaving?" He asked Serena as he continued to look out the window. Cooper didn't need to look at her when he asked his question. The only reason why he asked was because he wanted to know if the others in the team knew that he was leaving the state.

"Yes, but they don't know why," Serena said back to him as she focused on driving, not wanting to kill them both. They already had their fare share of almost getting killed on the road, and it was almost always Serena's fault. Cooper was just there just in case if something happened. He rarely drived her car, almost always driving his. Serena soon took a right turn onto a smaller road. She knew a couple of ways to get to the airport and she decided to use this way.

Cooper nodded to what she told him as he continued to look out the window. There wasn't much to say to begin with. He was now wondering if the Five-O taskforce was even aware that he was coming. Cooper was used to not being aware about something until someone told him about it. That's what happened when he got assigned to his team. None of them knew about him except him. 

Only Serena and him hit it off first, but it took the others a few days to get used to him. Cooper knew that it wasn't going to take a while until they got to the airport. He been there a few times. Cooper also knew how to fly a plane, it's easy. He normally went by himself but sometimes he was paired up with a different person.

Cooper rapped his fingers against the window, looking at the houses and buildings that went by. The houses and buildings were soon replaced by fields and soon an airport came into view.


	8. Chapter Seven

Cooper got out of the SUV when they got to the airport, seeing the small jet black government airplane a few feet away from the SUV. He saw a plane like this before, but he never went on it. Cooper used to joke around with his old team about how the plane would look like on the inside. His heart ached as he knew that he would be the only one to actually see what it looked like in the inside. He blinked a couple of times as he looked at the plane. Cooper heard Serena get out of the SUV a few seconds after him. The SUV door slammed behind him, making him know that Serena was out.

Cooper heard the truck open, sighing softly as he walked over and grabbed his suitcase that was in the back. Serena had already grabbed her small backpack that she was taking with her. He didn't understand why she brought a backpack with her as he knew that she wasn't going to be staying on the island like he was. Cooper didn't ask as he knew that it was better not to ask questions. It's better to let Serena do her own thing. Let her be happy then mad. 

Cooper's suitcase wasn't that small or wasn't that big. It was right in the middle, which meant he could store it under the plane's seat if he wanted too. He snapped the handrail up and had his right hand on it. Cooper closed the trunk with his left hand. He knew that Government officials would take it once their gone.

Cooper didn't say anything to Serena as he followed her towards the small jet, noticing two Secret Service agents standing on either side of the small staircase that would let them get inside the jet. He resisted to groan at the sight of them. Was it that necessary to have them with them? Having Serena was enough, but them two? He can get along with Serena just fine but with two Secret Service agents? He can't promise much. 

It wasn't that he had anything against them it was just that he didn't want them here. Serena and Cooper were fine by themselves. They didn't need the Agents to come along with them. Cooper got a look from Serena when she heard a small hiss come out of him. She had the same look that he had. It looks like she didn't know about them coming along either.

Cooper followed silently behind Serena, letting her go in front of him. He could watch her better if she was in front of him. It's just that he's paranoid that something's going to happen to her. He didn't need her death to be on his hands. Cooper didn't want anything to happen to her because of him and Ivan. He knew that it should be her that was watching him but he wanted to make sure that she's okay. 

Cooper could take care of himself perfectly fine without the help of her or the agents. He carried the suitcase up with him while he went up the steps. It wasn't that hard to carry them. He carried stuff that was way heavier than this. Cooper let Serena go into the plane before him. He could hear the agents coming up behind them.

The jet was smaller on the outside but in the inside it was huge. Cooper had his wits about this jet. He looked around for parachutes for him and Serena. Cooper sighed in relief when he saw five of them against the wall, strapped in Velcro so it would be easier to rib them off when you need them. He followed Serena, taking a seat that he could see her from where he was sitting. 

Cooper stored his suitcase underneath the seat that he was sitting in. He looked at Serena from where he was standing, noticing that she was feeling the same way. Cooper could tell by her body posture. He soon sat down in the seat that he chosen, still looking at Serena from where he was now sitting.

"You don't have to look out for me, you know," Serena said back to him as she sat in the seat that she chose. She noticed the small things that he was doing to her. Making her go up the staircase first, looking for parachutes, and sitting somewhere where he could see her. They both knew that she can take care of herself, same with Cooper.

"Sorry, it's just I'm paranoid," Cooper said back to her from where he was sitting, resting his head against the seat. He knew that she was feeling the same way but she didn't say anything else to him. Cooper closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before he opened them up again. He could take a nap if he wanted too, but he wasn't sure if he should. Cooper knew that it was going to take a while before they got to Oahu. He wanted to make sure that he was ready to face Ivan again.


	9. Chapter Eight

Cooper looked out the window that he was sitting next to, seeing the airport slowly fade out from view as the plane got off the run way a few minutes ago. He had a feeling that the trip to Oahu would be short, but that depends if he does anything while he's on the plane. Cooper could do one of three things; sleep, which he will probably not do. Talk to Serena, but that looks like it's not an option, or grab his laptop that he brought with him along for the trip. He'll probably grab his laptop. 

It was quiet in the plane as Serena was sitting across him, reading a book that she brought with her for the trip. He never saw her read a book before, so that was something new. Cooper had a feeling that he was going to go through some new things when he get's to Oahu. 

The only thing that he ever saw her do was either one of five things, train, bother him, do paperwork, bother him, or drive around the area whenever she was bored. He drove around with her in her car, and he regrets doing that. Serena drove like there was no tomorrow, and almost killed them a couple of times. This was a first. He didn't even know that she reads. He never saw her do that before, so this confused him a bit. She didn't seem like the type to read a book. Cooper kept his gaze on the fading airport, knowing that his life was about to change for the best, or for the worst.

Cooper could hear Serena singing along softly to a song that was probably playing on her phone. He heard her sing a couple of times before, so he was used to this. She doesn't sing out in the open, but normally if she's doing something that's going to take a long time. Cooper wasn't sure where the Agents were, but he hoped that they weren't near him. He just can't stand them for some reason. 

Cooper just has this unknown grudge against them. He was sure that Serena could stand them, but she just doesn't show her emotions like a normal person. She always has this cold emotionless expression on her face all the time, just like him. Cooper has a reason that he doesn't show his emotions, but he isn't sure why Serena doesn't show hers.

Cooper sighed softly as he knew that he was going to have to do something for the next few hours. He couldn't just look out the window the whole time. Cooper soon remembered that he brought his laptop along with him for the trip, knowing that he might need it. He knows how to hack into databases and all that stuff, so he had a feeling that he might need his laptop. 

Cooper isn't that great with hacking but he can get the job done. He soon got out of his seat as he then slid out his suitcase that was underneath from where he was sitting. Cooper soon zipped open the suitcase, looking through it for his laptop that he knew that he brought with him. He hummed in satisfaction when he finally found it, not knowing why he didn't place it in the small pouch that was in his suitcase.

Cooper zipped up his suitcase as he then slid it back under his seat, holding his laptop in one hand as he soon stood up again. He got into his seat again after he looked at Serena for a couple of seconds, making sure that she was alright. Cooper had gotten into an unbreakable habit of making sure that the people that he worked with were always alright and were okay. It was a habit that could of had gotten him killed several times over, and his loyalty can damn him to hell. He turned his laptop on when he buckled himself back into his seat. 

Cooper quickly typed in his long password that he had placed into his laptop, soon hacking his way into the Police Force Database on the island of Oahu. He needed to know who he was working alongside. It didn't take him long to hack into the Database, and what he found about the team that he was about to work with surprised him.


	10. Chapter Nine

Cooper looked at the first file that came up for the four year old Hawaiian Task Force, having a small feeling in his gut that he wasn't going to be able to view one file. He was right, and it would piss him off because he wouldn't be able to know who this person was or how they operated. He would be able to know the other three of the team other then one person.

Cooper had heard of Five-O before, from a rookie CIA Agent who was from Oahu. He knew that the leader of the group was a Navy SEAL, and that his interrogation techniques were off the charts when it came to chasing down suspects. Cooper knew a couple of interrogation techniques from when he was back in the Marines, but his weren't as bad as the Commander's. He also knew that there were four people that made up the team, and he knew that he would only be able to read three of the four's files. Cooper knew that sometimes military personnel's file's were classified, and it mostly depends which branch and what rank they are. 

"Alright, one person's from Jersey, that should be good," Cooper muttered under his breath as he skimmed through the first file that he managed to get through on his laptop. He knew that he was going to have to go through three other files, or two but he hoped three if his luck was going to help him. He had a feeling that that wouldn't happen because his luck is getting rotten over the years. 

The man's name is Daniel Williams and he's from Newark, New Jersey. He definitely wasn't from Cooper's part of Jersey but this should do, and he hoped that they could get along. He doesn't met many people from Jersey in his life time, and this was the second person that he met that's from Jersey. Cooper noticed that he was Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett's partner from the first day that they met. He also has a kid named Grace Williams.

"Chin Ho Kelly, hmm. This one looks interesting," Cooper murmured softly as he skimmed through the second file that he managed to get through on his laptop, hoping that he would be able to get into the other two files before the plane landed. He read that Chin Ho was investigated by Internal Affairs four years ago for something, but it doesn't tell him what it was in his file.

It says that he was partners with someone named John McGarrett before he died four years ago, and he has a feeling that his partner is related to the leader of the group. He just had that feeling, and he knew that he should listen to that feeling. Cooper kept going through his file and noticed that his cousin, Kono Kalakaua, was also on the team and was the only female on the team. 

"Dammit, why does this one have to be classified?" Gabriel hissed under his breath as he looked at the file that was on his laptop screen, not being able to get anything from this file. He knew that this has to be Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett's file because he was the only person on the task force that was a part of the military. Cooper shook his head as he went onto the last file that he didn't go through yet, not needing to waste his time on McGarrett's. He was going to meet him soon anyway. He wished that he had enough clearance to gain access to his file.

"Kono Kalakaua," Gabriel said quietly as he looked at the last file that he didn't go through, and he decided to read her file unlike he did with the others. There was something about her that is ticking him off, but he doesn't know what it is. It was her eyes that were setting him off. It was like it had the same look that someone else had that he knew, which was true but he didn't seem to realize it. He knew that something about her was ticking him off. He couldn't figure it out though. It was something. Cooper closed his eyes for a brief second when he finally realized what was ticking him off. Kono had the same fire in her eyes that Genevieve had before she died.


	11. Chapter Ten

"How are you holding up?" Cooper asked Serena after he shut down his laptop, not needing it anymore. It wasn't like he needed to use it for anything else. He had nothing else to do on it. He had all the information that he needed. He kept it on his lap as he watched Serena walk over to him from where he was sitting. Cooper could tell that she wanted to talk to him about something from the look on her face. He talked to her long enough to know that she had something on her mind. He knew that they had a while to talk before the plane landed at Oahu. 

"You don't need to ask me that, Cooper. You're the one who's going to be 4,780 miles away from me and the others." Serena said back to him as she slipped into the seat that was beside him, soon looking at him from where she was sitting beside him. She did make a point that both of them agreed with but didn't say anything about. They didn't know if Cooper was coming back or not, or if he was ever coming back. He could actually die over there, but they didn't think about that. They couldn't think about that now. 

Cooper nodded to what she said to him, not knowing what to say back to her. He looked at her for a couple of seconds, hoping that he was going to see her again soon. Cooper had gotten pretty attached to his second team over the last four years. He didn't want to lose them this quickly. Cooper had a feeling that he was coming back. 

"When are the others going to know?" Cooper asked her as he looked at her, not sure if he worded his question right. He wanted to see if the others were going to know that he's being put on a different team for the time being. Cooper knew that it was a slim chance, since Ivan was involved in this and it might be classified. He wasn't sure though. 

"I'm not sure. I might just tell them that you're on vacation or something. I'm not even sure what I can tell them. I think they'll understand either way," Serena said back to him softly as she looked at the seats that were in front of them. She wasn't sure if she was even allowed to tell them why he was gone. Serena was going to have to come up with an excuse pretty quick, or that they'll assume that something happened to him. 

"Come up with a reasonable excuse," Cooper said back to her as he then sighed. He wasn't sure about what they were going to talk about next. Cooper was pretty sure that they were going to keep in contact during his stay in Oahu. He knew that Serena would want to be informed constantly on this new case that he was apart off. She might even help him if she can. It was a possibility, but she can only do what she can do.


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Thank you for coming Commander," Governor Denning said to Steve from where he was standing behind his desk, looking at him as he waited for him to sit down. He had news that he already knew that he wasn't going to like. Governor Denning knew Steve long enough to know that he doesn't like working alongside people that he doesn't know. He knew that he was going to have to get along with Cooper who was coming now. It wasn't a choice really since Cooper was the only person who was still alive who saw Ivan before. Governor Denning read his file, and he knew that his first team died because of the man. He knew that Cooper was going to work hard. He had a feeling.

"No problem, it's the least that I can do," Steve said back to him as he sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of his desk. He knew that something was going to happen from the look on his face. Steve didn't question anything as he rather let him tell him what was going to happen rather then him ask. He looked at him from where he was now sitting, not saying anything else. 

"How's the case going along?" Governor Denning asked Steve from where he was sitting in front of him. He looked at the file that he had on his desk, knowing that Steve was going to need it. It was everything that he could get from Cooper's file, but some things were even classified to him. Governor Denning didn't know what those things were that were classified from him but he didn't ask. 

"Not well. The only thing that we're getting is dead ends," Steve said back to him from where he was sitting with a small frown on his face. He knew that the Governor was about to tell him something from the look on his face. Steve didn't say anything else as he waited for him to tell him whatever he needed to tell him. 

Governor Denning looked at Steve for a couple of seconds, not sure if he was going to like the reaction that he was going to get from him. He sighed as he then spoke to him, hoping that he wasn't going to act rash like he normally does.

"I know you might not like this Steve but this is the only way that you'll be able to go after Ivan," Governor Denning said back to him with a small sigh after the few seconds of silence between the both of them. He looked at him while he spoke, soon sliding over Cooper's file to him. 

"And what will that be, sir?" Steve asked him as he watched him slide the file towards him. He grabbed it with his hand but he didn't open it. Steve didn't even look down at it. He didn't even know who's file it was that he was being given. 

"I managed to get into contact with the CIA and the Marines, finding out that there was one person who is still living that saw Ivan before. He's on his way now here from Langley, Virginia with a former Navy SEAL as an escort. Read his file if you want more background on him," Governor Denning said to Steve from where he was sitting. He already knew that he was going to argue with him.

"But sir-" Steve started but was cut off by Governor Denning.

"No buts. I want you to read his file and tell the rest of Five-O. Get two of Five-O to pick Cooper up from the airport. I don't care who." Governor Denning said to him as he knew that he didn't need anything else from him.

"Yes sir," Steve said back to him with a small sigh as he then put the file under his arm and soon turned around. He walked out of the office with the file under his arm.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"What do you mean we have to work along with someone who's from the CIA?" Danny asked Steve as he filled him in with the conversation that he had with the Governor. He didn't understand what he was being told from Steve. Since when did they have to work alongside someone who was from the CIA? Danny got a look from Steve that told him to hold on and stop asking questions that were going to be answered. He stood in front of him as he waited for his question to be answered.

"The guys name is Cooper Wright and he's the only person who's still alive who saw Ivan before and faced him," Steve said back to him from where he was standing, holding the file that he was given in his hands. He looked at the picture of Cooper that was apart of the file. Steve read the file before he came to the offices, seeing how the guy operated and how he knows Ivan. He saw that the guy was from New Jersey like Danny was, and he groaned when he read that. Steve now has to deal with two people from New Jersey. He hoped that he wasn't like Danny. He didn't need another Danny. 

"What else do we know about the guy?" Danny asked Steve as he looked at him from where he was standing, noticing the file that he held in his hands. He saw how big the file was and he wondered who the man was that they were going to be working alongside with soon. Danny was sure that the guy was coming now, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure where the guy was coming from. 

"He's from Trenton, New Jersey and was a former US Marine before he joined the CIA four years ago. He was the leader of his own small team who were murdered by Ivan and his men. When Cooper was picked up by Canadian forces who were nearby, he refused to speak and didn't speak for the next couple of months. He went mute. Cooper joined the CIA after he came out of the hospital, quitting the Marines. He came out with flying colors from the academy, just like he did in the Marines. Cooper was soon assigned to a small team as the leader," Steve said to Danny as he read through the file, soon feeling bad for him. 

Steve lost his own best friend but he didn't lose five of them as Cooper had. In his file it says that he was extremely close to the first team that he was on, and being protective with his second team that he was sent on. Cooper has been seen multiple times protecting his second team out on the field. It was as if he didn't want to lose them. He had a feeling that Cooper was going to be protective of them too, which he didn't mind. 

"That just of been hell for him. First losing his first team and then getting assigned to lead another one," Danny said to Steve with a sad look on his face for a couple of seconds. He also heard Steve say that Cooper was from New Jersey, which he was relieved to hear. 

"Governor Denning said that two of Five-O must pick him up from the airport whenever his plane is going to land," Steve said to him as he didn't hear the glass doors open behind him, with Kono and Chin walking towards them.

"Do you know when that's going to be?" Danny asked him.

 "I'm not sure but I think he's landing today, and the Governor also said that he has a former Navy SEAL with him as an escort." Steve said back to him. He planned on being one of the two of Five-O to pick him and the escort up. Steve didn't know but there was something about Cooper that attracted him to him. He pushed the feeling off to the side.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"What has McGarrett worked up so much?" Kono asked as she was soon standing beside Steve, noticing the tension that was in the air. She didn't mind who answered her, but she did want an answer. It wasn't normal for Kono to see Steve worked up this much, or feel this much tension in the air. Sure, they've had their ups and downs before but this? This was something new to see. Heck, even Danny looked stressed.

"You know the case that we're working on?" Steve asked her after a couple of seconds of silence between all four of them, turning to face her from where he was standing. He looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kono said back to him, not knowing what the current case that their working on has to do with anything. The only thing that their getting is dead ends. A body here and there but that's all. They can't even trace where the bodies are coming from. 

"Turns out that there's a guy who went against Ivan before," It was Danny who said this, and not Steve. He looked at Kono from where he was standing in front of Steve, Chin, and her. There was something that was being held from her and she wanted to know what it was.

"Is that why Steve looks stressed?" Kono asked as she looked at Steve from where she was standing beside him. She could tell that something was bothering him just from the look in his eyes. Kono didn't know what it was, or who it was, but she knew that she was going to be told soon. If not, she'll figure it out herself.

"All because of someone who went up against Ivan before?" Kono asked again, rasing an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she was hearing this correctly. Steve was getting worked up over someone who faced Ivan before? The man that they were after? 

Kono could tell that she already said something wrong from the look on Steve and Danny's faces. She already knew that they couldn't find anyone that was still alive who faced, or even met, Ivan before hand. He was the type of man to kill anyone he met a couple of days after he met them. 

"No, you don't understand Kono," Steve started to say to her as he looked at her from where he was standing. It was an absolute miracle that they finally found someone who went up against Ivan before, and that he even let Cooper go alive.

"This guys still alive," Steve continued to say as he looked at her, soon shifting his gaze to Danny, and then Chin who was standing beside Kono on her left side. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew what he was trying to say, even though Danny heard him say this before. Steve wanted this to go through his thick head of his.

"He's coming to Oahu. I'm not sure when but soon," Steve finished what he was trying to say, soon landing his eyes back on Kono. He hoped that she knew what he was trying to say. They couldn't let anything happen to this guy. He was their life source on this case.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Cooper woke up an hour before the plane was going to land at Honolulu International airport in Oahu, waking up to see Serena reading the same book that she read before. It looked like she was probably going to finish the book but he couldn't be too sure. 

Cooper couldn't see that well from where he was sitting, but he could still see her. He wasn't sure how long he was out for, but he could tell that he was out for a while from how Serena was acting. She was tapping her index finger against the hand rest, which meant that she was anxious about something. He knew her long enough to know how she acted in certain scenarios. He wasn't sure about what she was anxious about but he was anxious about something bad happening. 

Cooper knew how Ivan acted from a past experience, which was a bad one. He didn't want the same to happen to Five-O. Cooper knew that one of the team members had a daughter. He didn't want the daughter to grow up without a father.

Serena went back to her original seat before he took a nap, so that she couldn't bother him with her moving around constantly. She tended to move around a lot if she was anxious about something, or that she just needed something to do to pass the time. Serena was the polar opposite of Cooper. She was a 'fight now and ask questions later' type of person as Cooper was a 'ask questions then fight later' type of person. He knew that he needed to be more on guard so what happened years ago wouldn't happen again. 

Cooper couldn't deal with another team dying because of him. He already carried the guilt of his first team dying, which was hurting him enough already. Cooper thanked his lucky stars that nothing happened to his second team, as he was pretty sure that he would kill himself if something happened to them which caused them to die. He now had to get lucky with Five-O.

Cooper still wasn't used to the fact that Serena read actual books. It wasn't normal for him to see her read a book before. She just didn't seem like the person to read books in her free time. There was a lot that Cooper didn't know about Serena, and this was one of them. He never saw her read a book before, or even mention a book title or author before. She probably did once or twice but he probably wasn't paying attention. There was an extremely slim chance that she did before. An extremely slim chance. Cooper knew that this would be the first and probably last time that he would see her ever reading a book.

Cooper wasn't sure if he was going to stay on the island after the case was over, but that just depended on how well the case went. He knew for a fact that he probably wasn't going to stay if the case went well. There was a fifty fifty chance that the case could go well or bad, and Cooper hoped that the case would go well. He didn't need Ivan getting away again and causing more damage in his wake. There was no point, once the case was over and Ivan was behind bars or dead. He's going back to the Mainland. Cooper didn't even care at this point if Ivan got killed, at least he wouldn't do any more harm to anyone else. He didn't want anything that happened to him happen to someone else. 

Cooper wasn't even sure how long the case was going to last. It could take days, months, or even years for the case to be over. No one even bothered to tell him how long he was staying, but the only thing that he could do was wait. He didn't even know the gist of the case. The only thing that he knew was that Ivan was back and on the island from Serena telling him. 

Cooper knew that he would have to wait until he met Five-O. He hoped that they would fill him in on anything that they got before he came along. Cooper hoped that they had something on Ivan. He'll take anything at this point. Just to get the man who was responsible of killing his first team either dead or behind bars.


End file.
